


we will stumble through heaven

by knoxoursavior



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander stays too late at the library and meets a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will stumble through heaven

**Author's Note:**

> written for hamilton secret santa! for [funkykahlo](http://funkykahlo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!!! /o/

**dying because finals** @adotham

i think I just saw a ghost

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

okay I just googled this library and it’s like super old so it’s entirely possible I saw a gost

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

*ghost

 

 **better than you** @jesuisthomas

*ghost :) RT @adotham: okay I just googled this library and it’s like super old so it’s entirely possible I saw a gost

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

@jesuisthomas I corrected myself first okay you don’t win this one

 

 **Gilbert Washington** @gwashlngton

@adotham cool I hope you don’t die

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

@gwashlngton NOT HELPING GILBERT

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

@gwashlngton THANK YOU THOUGH I LOVE YOU

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

@gwashington @notatailor @aschuyler @ellzabethsss @pegsterschuyster PLS COME PROTECT ME

 

 **George Washigton** @gwashington

@adotham @notatailor @aschuyler @ellzabethsss @pegsterschuyster Go to sleep, son.

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

@gwashington @notatailor @aschuyler @ellzabethsss @pegsterschuyster I’m studying for your exam??????????????????????????????????????

 

 **Peggy Carter** @pegsterschuyster

@adotham @notatailor @aschuyler @ellzabethsss @pegsterschuyster get urself together

 

 **not satisfied** @aschuyler

@pegsterschuyster @adotham @gwashington @notatailor @aschuyler @ellzabethsss ghosts are friendly alex, please

 

 **(** **✿◠‿◠)** @ellzabethsss

@adotham @notatailor @aschuyler @ellzabethsss @pegsterschuyster do you need coffee I can bring you coffee <3

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

@ellzabethsss @notatailor @aschuyler @ellzabethsss @pegsterschuyster okay 1. not all ghosts are friendly angelica please watch a ghost movie other than casper

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

@ellzabethsss @notatailor @aschuyler @ellzabethsss @pegsterschuyster 2. Peggy YOU TRY SEEING A GHOST OK

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

@ellzabethsss @notatailor @aschuyler @ellzabethsss @pegsterschuyster 3. Eliza I love you yes please 4. Herc where tf are you come cuddle with me

 

 **better than you** @jesuisthomas

what a loser @adotham

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

get the fuck out @jesuisthomas

 

 

There’s another shuffling sound to Alexander’s right. When he turns to see what it is, his hand clutched to his chest, there’s still nothing there. Well, at least, there’s nothing he _can_ see, and seriously, if he lives through this night, he’s going to have to submit a complaint about it tomorrow morning. Or maybe he should do it now. If he dies because of a ghost, he wants the library staff to know he died because he couldn’t even see where the killer ghost was because all the lights are fucking _off_.

“Who’s there?” Alexander says, and his voice doesn’t shake. It really doesn’t, okay? No one can say otherwise anyway; he’s the only one here.

“I just really need to finish studying for this exam and I need to also take the exam tomorrow and get a higher grade than Jefferson, okay, just let me live,” Alexander continues.

“I promise you can eat me after I see the look of shame and defeat on Jefferson’s face, okay? Is that what ghosts do? Eat people? I don’t even care, okay. I just need to see him _suffer_ ,” Alexander pleads.

“I need it so much I’d suck Professor Washington’s dick just to get a better grade than Jefferson. Fuck, I’d suck _Madison’s_ if he’d distract Jefferson and not let him take the exam,” Alexander ventures. He usually already lacks a filter, but it’s even worse when he’s low on coffee so don’t blame him. “But wait. Can a ghost’s dick be sucked?”

Alexander doesn’t really expect an answer at this point, but then—

“I think it depends on whether or not the ghost wants their dick sucked?”

And Alexander panics, of course, because all he can still see is just the fucking darkness and he really, really doesn’t want to die—but, oh. The ghost is there and is also super _cute_.

“Would you like your dick sucked?” Alexander says, because it’s definitely socially acceptable these days to offer blowjobs to strangers, especially if said strangers are attractive as fuck and even though said strangers are dead.

“Well, I’m not exactly a ghost,” the ghost says, “but I mean, I don’t think anyone would say no to a blowjob.”

“That’s great,” Alexander says, waving his arms around as he stands up shakily. “I can be the first person to suck a ghost’s dick. Take that, Jefferson.”

“I already told you.” The ghost rolls their eyes. “I’m not a ghost. I’m a student and if one of us looked like a ghost, it would be you.”

“Excuse me,” Alexander says, because a low-key insult is still an insult, “I’m not the one walking around in a dark as fuck library at, like, one in the morning, disturbing students who are crying over their finals.”

“It’s 4AM actually, and I forgot my phone so, yeah. No flashlight,” the ghost says, and _fuck_ Alexander’s exam is in three hours, what the fuck. Who schedules an exam at 7AM, anyway? Only George fucking Washington.

“Oh my god,” Alexander says, already turning away from the ghost and back to his books. “I need more coffee.”

“Friend, I know I’m just some stranger or some ghost or whatever,” the ghost says, “but I’m pretty sure you need sleep right now, not coffee.”

“I have an exam in three hours, ghost. I don’t have time for sleep.”

Alexander swears he wrote down his notes properly, but all he can see is a blur of black, blue, and red where they used to be.

“I don’t need sleep,” Alexander says, picking up his pen.

He doesn’t need sleep, he repeats in his mind. He doesn’t need sleep, but unfortunately, he’s also falling asleep.

 

 

Someone is shaking him awake and he can smell the lovely scent of coffee. It’s a good way to wake up, but it doesn’t last long.

“Time,” Alexander moans, his heart suddenly beating too quickly. He peers at his surroundings—his laptop is closed, his papers stacked neatly, a steaming cup of coffee. Also, the really cute ghost who he assumes woke him up. Super _cute_.

“It’s only 6 AM, friend. Don’t worry,” the ghost says. “You only got like two hours of sleep so I brought you coffee.”

“Thank you,” Alexander says, immediately going for the coffee. When he takes a sip, he can tell it’s from Herc’s favorite café with the wonderful cupcakes. Despite the amazing coffee, Alexander’s never been there because he still likes libraries more than he does noisy cafés.

“Also, I looked over your notes while you were sleeping and made a summary of everything?” The ghost ducks their head, smiling sheepishly. “Like, I was just bored and you’re free not to use it but I really like writing reviewers, so yes. It’s with your other papers if you want it.”

“Okay?” Alexander says, because he hasn’t even seen the reviewer yet. He still has no idea whether he wants to kiss this ghost and thank them or just rip the reviewer to shreds and flush said shreds down the toilet.

“I also really have to go. Good luck with your exam!” the ghost says, and they’re gone before Alexander can even think of a reply, which says something about how fast the ghost is.

When Alexander has finally gotten enough caffeine into his system, he reaches for his papers, takes one look at the reviewer the ghost made and proceeds to _blow his mind_.

“This is the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in my life,” he whispers, and it’s true.

 

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

i’m crying the ghost made me a reviewer and it’s beautiful I am actually literally crying

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

maybe it was not a ghost, but a beautiful angel

 

 **better than you** @jesuisthomas

tf is going on with you @adotham

 

 **aaron.** @sirburr

I’m 50% sure I’m better off not knowing what this is about. RT @adotham: i’m crying the ghost made me a reviewer and it’s beautiful I am actually literally crying

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

@sirburr fiFT Y omg go back to sleep burr

 

 

Alexander’s exam wasn’t easy because of course; George Washington’s exams are never easy. Still, when he passes his paper in and comes out of the room, he feels elated. He saw Jefferson fidgeting with his pen in what looks like nerves when they got their first looks at the exam questions.

Imagine—Thomas Jefferson, _nervous_. Well now, he can. And it does help his mood that he woke up to such a lovely sight and such lovely coffee this morning.

“I think I’m in love,” Alexander says, his head on Hercules’ shoulder as he sighs.

“With a ghost,” Gilbert says, only barely managing to avoid sounding disbelieving.

“With an _angel_ ,” Alexander corrects, “who makes beautiful reviewers and also goes to Hercules’ favorite café.”

“So why aren’t we at my favorite café right now?” Hercules asks, wrapping an arm around Alexander’s shoulders because he’s _nice_ and his ideas are the _best_.

“We _are_ going to that café,” Alexander says, his resolve unshakeable.

“I thought you wanted to make Jefferson cry,” Gilbert says, amused.

Alexander bristles. “Of course I do, but Jefferson will always be a tweet away. I can still make him cry while we camp out at the café.”

Gilbert shrugs.

“That settles it then. Let’s meet your angel.”

 

 

Alexander doesn’t have to wait long.

He walks inside the café, and the first thing he sees is the chalkboard menu with the cheapest prices he’s ever seen. Next is the person manning the cashier, with their long, curly hair tied back and a big smile on their face—Alexander’s ghost. His angel.

“Hercules!” his angel says, waving a hand in greeting. “The usual, then?”

“It’s you,” Alexander says, pushing past Hercules and all but throwing himself against the counter.

“Oh, hello,” his angel says, their smile so sweet and comforting and perfect. “How was your exam?”

“It was great,” Alexander says. Then, uncharacteristically shy, he adds, “You helped. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the angel says. Then, glancing behind Alexander, they continue, “So, you know each other, I’m guessing?”

“ _John_ is your angel?” Hercules says in between guffaws.

“I thought I was your ghost,” the angel-ghost, John, says, amused.

Gilbert comes up beside Alexander, clapping him cheerfully on his back. “I like this kid. I approve.”

“Oh my god.” Alexander groans. “I’m trying to have a moment.”

“We can have a moment after you’ve tipped me,” John says good-naturedly. “Also, maybe after my shift has ended.”

“I changed my mind,” Gilbert says solemnly. “You’re too good for Alex.”

Alexander chokes. “Excuse me—”

“The usual, John. Thanks!” Hercules says before dragging Alexander away.

“You’re amazing,” Alexander mouths before John ducks their head, cheeks flushed.

And John is. Amazing, that is.

 

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

I’ve found my angel ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ @johnslaurens

 

 **dad friend** @notatailor

I can indeed confirm that John Laurens is an angel. RT @adotham: I’ve found my angel ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ @johnslaurens

 

 **Gilbert Washington** @gwashlngton

Same RT @notatailor: I can indeed confirm that John Laurens is an angel. RT @adotham: I’ve found my angel ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ @johnslaurens

 

 **(** **✿◠‿◠)** @ellzabethsss

@adotham @johnslaurens you’ve found them already!! Hello!!!!

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

@ellzabethsss @johnslaurens I’m sure John will say hello later JOHN SAY HELLO LATER OKAY

 

 

Alexander waits two hours, and he spends about 40% of it dragging people on Twitter and the leftover 60% staring at John Laurens and resisting the urge to take pictures because that would just be rude and inappropriate and non-consensual.

“I didn’t actually think you’d still be here,” John says once they finally get to take off their apron and rest.

“Of course I’d still be here,” Alexander says as charmingly as he can because it’s 2 in the afternoon and he’s already had the time to get himself together.

“Because you haven’t gotten my number yet?” John asks.

“Because I’d really like to ask you out on a date, but I haven’t even introduced myself properly yet,” Alexander says, sticking out a hand for John to shake. “Alexander Hamilton, at your service.”

“John Laurens, at yours.” John laughs, squeezing Alexander’s hand a bit too tightly. “I thought I was always going to have refer to you as the cute library friend while talking to my friends.”

Later, Hercules and Gilbert will tell everyone that Alexander whimpers in response to that. Well. Maybe he does, so what?

“You talked about me,” Alexander says. “I’m fine.”

“You talked about _me_ ,” John says, raising an eyebrow. “On twitter, no less. Who’s Eliza?”

“She’s great. You’ll love her, and I know because everyone loves her,” Alexander says. “Have you said hello?”

“I have. She replied with a heart and someone named Angelica sent me a DM about meeting,” John says, sounding perplexed.

“Sisters,” Alexander explains.

“Glad to know I didn’t arrange a meeting with a complete stranger,” John says.

“So about that date,” Alexander says, “are you free tomorrow night?”

John smiles.

“Yeah.”

 

 

 **dying because finals** @adotham

I have a date with ✿ @johnslaurens ✿ tomorrow night :) :) :)

 

 **✿ in the place to be** **✿** @johnslaurens

it’s gonna be ✿ great ✿ RT @adotham: I have a date with ✿ @johnslaurens ✿ tomorrow night :) :) :)

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!


End file.
